The Lake House
by berrywoman
Summary: This is an alternative version of 4x10. Klaus follows Damon, Jeremy and Matt to make sure Jeremy will kill more vampires to trigger the hunter's mark. Worried about what might happen Stefan asks Caroline to go there and make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid. This is specially for Anna who inspires de Klaroline fandom.


_This is an alternative version of 4x10. Klaus follows Damon, Jeremy and Matt to make sure Jeremy will kill more vampires to trigger the hunter's mark. Worried about what might happen Stefan asks Caroline to go there and make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid._

Caroline arrives at the Lake House and even from some distance she can hear Klaus and Damon arguing, next she sees Damon taking a gun shooting Klaus twice. Klaus was angry, his face started to tranform into his hybrid form and she knows something bad is about to happen. Without blinking she uses her vampire speed and goes immediately into Klaus direction, they can't help but to stare at each other, both is a state of shock, Caroline for not seeing his hybrid face very often, Klaus for being surprised to see her there. They don't even blink, the moment seems to last an eternity. She doesn't even notices Damon and Jeremy there. Caroline is touching his chest preventing him to attack Damon and she regains consciousness and can think straight again she turns to Damon and says:

- Seriously? Was that really necessary?

- You're lucky I still need your services. Not for too long. - says Klaus while Damon shrugs.

Caroline takes Klaus inside, they go to the kitchen and she grabs tweezers in a drawer. She takes Klaus by his arm and sits him on a chair and starts removing the bullets, he is in pain but he makes an effort to not show it.

Klaus askes Caroline:

- Why are you been nice to me?

- Helping is on my dna. I guess I would be a hypocritic if I didn't help you for being...you know, you!

Klaus smiles a little bit. For a moment he realizes she can always do that, make him calm and make him forget all the problems he has on his head. Caroline is done. Klaus is healed and sundelly she notices his blood on her fingers. She gets hipnotized, and her face starts to turn into a vampire.

Klaus gets intrigued and keeps staring at her to see her as a vampire, it's absolutely new and beautiful for him. "A beautiful monster", he thought.

- Go for it, taste it. I mean, you have tasted it before.

Caroline turns back not before giving him an angry face and when he can't see her she takes a deep breathe.

- I just haven't drunk blood directly from the vein for a very long time, that's all. - she says.

- Oh, the Stefan Salvatore Rehab Program! - says Klaus ironically. - You can't bite people right? But you can bite me if you want, it's not like you're going t kill me. Have at it.

Klaus sits confortably in the chair waiting for Caroline with an evil grin on his face. She hesitates but she can't control herself, she walks into Klaus direction slowly and very seductive sits on his lap facing him. His lips are almost touching and Klaus looks right into her eyes watching her fangs coming out while she stares at his lips. Klaus is absoluty aroused, her hands run into his neck and she bites him, carefully. Her body is totally connected to his with their chests touching and Klaus closes his eyes and opens his mouth with pleasure. Caroline stops and departs her body with a drop of blood is the corner of her lips. Still she can't leave Klaus' lap and as he makes a victory face as if got her exactly where he wanted he takes that drop of blood and gives his finger to her, Caroline licks it with her eyes closed to enjoy the moment even harder.

She is at her human form again but for some reason she can't get up. There's still blood in Klaus neck and she licks it leaving him all clean.

- You can't waste a drop, can you? - Klaus askes her intrigued about what will be her next move.

She just caresses his face starting on his forehead, then his cheaks and chin, touching his lips to feel every part, sense every curve and taste the different textures of his skin. Their vampire senses make them notice each other's hearts are pulsing faster, their bodies' temperature are higher and the position they're on make everything more erotic. When they can't resit anymore they kiss passionately.

_To be continued._


End file.
